Pls Kiss Here, Jaune
by Kyrios28Veile
Summary: While the girls are away, what will happen when an unrequited love gets the better of a usually quiet teammates?


**This s sort of a change of pace for me. As I've said before I have no problem against Yaoi parings, hell I have a great many favorites. This one came from a picture I found online of both Jaune and Ren. This is another attempt at smut; please don't burn me as I am trying. Please enjoy…if it's not too cheesy.**

On a night so clear and beautiful, the girls of team RWBY and (J)NP(R) were enjoying a sleepover. A time mixed with talk, laughter, and the occasional embarrassing subjects. However, where were the boy's you ask? Well, to say the least, bonding was a simple way of explaining what was to transpire between them. An unspoken attraction, or rather, one-sided love emerged. Amongst new arrivals, mixed with growing relationships between current acquaintances threatened his chance, Ren took the lead this night. Tying up the unconscious blonde leader's hands to the frame of his bed, whilst assuring the door was locked as to have no unexpected disturbances.

Upon the awakening of the blonde knight, his initial reaction to being restrained was a small moment of panic. He glanced around, relaxing ever so slightly as he recognized the fact that he was still in his own room. Although, why he was tied up was beyond him. Looking around, his vision allowed him to see what situation he was in; hands tied together to the frame, bare chest, with only sweatpants on. One name came to mind; Yang's pranks. Although, when his green clad friend suddenly came into vision, a sigh of relief escaped his lips, but the eerie emptiness in his eyes suddenly removed any sense of comfort.

"R-Ren? Help?"

Ren placed a single finger between his leader's lips, hushing him. With one free hand he cupped Jaune's face, starring deep into his ocean blue orbs, while another free hand slowly caressed down his bare chest. Slowly, the green clad's hand descended lower and lower, until the tip of Jaune's sweatpants were slowly being penetrated. By then the blonde was on full blown blush, "REN, WAI-"

His voice was immediately silenced by the forced intertwine of their lips. The muffled response from the blonde was mixed with the darting twirl of his male friend's tongue. The feeling was soft and warm, very slowly Jaune was entranced by the sudden advance of his teammate. Being so silent and reserved he never expected this kind of approach, though in a way, this wasn't unwanted. For a moment they were lost to the flames of lust, small moans of excitement from the blonde mainly fueled his friend to continue his actions. Then it hit him; his first kiss was taken by his male teammate. The green clad's eyes closed momentarily while his warm hand finally reached what it aimed for. In response Jaune's eyes dilated, struggling to break free from what would transpire next. Ren broke from the embrace allowing Jaune to breath a bit before uttering "Ren, hold on a second! Do you rea-"

Once again the clad in green managed to silence his loud teammate, only this time it was by handling a certain situation below. To say the size astonished him was putting it lightly, but there was this intoxicating aroma emitting from his member that drew him to peck the tip lightly. Then, his tongue gently swirled along the tip before taking in what the size of his mouth allowed.

Was this wrong? From the kiss they shared, up until now Jaune's thoughts couldn't find anything at fault...other than the fact he was tied up. Still, he never once believed this would happen, especially not from Ren. The feeling was an ecstasy his mind couldn't reject. Ren glanced up, seeing his team leader finally give up struggling would make the rest of what he had planned go about smoothly. In the darkness of their room, if your eyes had not yet accustomed to pitch black, the faint moans and sucking were enough to paint a picture. It went on until the blonde suddenly groaned a bit loud, "Ren, I'm gonna-"

Only rather than pull out completely, his mouth stopped near the edge while his hands finished the deed. It only took a few strokes until Jaune released what he had, and the load was more than what his stoic friend expected. He withheld what he could in his mouth while a portion spilled unto the bed. Both their eyes had already accustomed to the moon's faint light, and Jaune couldn't believe what he saw next. Ren took a moment to breathe before gulping down everything he received. Even after all that, his stoic face failed to fault, more so when he opened his mouth to show now trace of Jaune's semen. The mere sight made his member hardened again.

The blush on the blonde's face reached a new deep shade of red, more so what was about to happen next. Ren removed his boxers while climbing atop his leader with a faint smile. He leaned over to face his teammate directly, then with a faint whisper he asked "Do you want to continue?"

Jaune took a moment before nodding.

"Say it." Ren demanded, still with a whisper.

By now, all Jaune could think about was continuing, regardless of whatever resulted from this.

"I want to continue." He whispered.

Ren slowly lowered his hips, accepting very slowly every inch. His brows twitched, legs trembling as the size of this blonde was reforming his insides. With a free hand, Ren reached over and cut the binds, allowing Jaune to move his arms freely.

"You wanted this, so start moving." Ren's voice trembled slightly, in response Jaune laid him down began moving as instructed. There was no going back now, so the blonde decided to make the most of it and enjoy this moment. Much to the clad in green's pleasure, literally. Jaune's size was indeed something unexpected, every thrust was like a wave of pleasure, ripples of lust fueled every moan. Just as Jaune finished with a few stronger thrusts, the two were panting heavily. Another faint smile made its way onto the green clad's lips, he was victorious. Of course, his attention was brought to something hard poking him. Glancing down he noticed Jaune was hard again; his embarrassment was long gone and replaced with an emotionless stare. "Don't think you get to rest now. You asked for this, so don't think it'll be over so quickly."

Before he could react, Jaune had once again penetrated him, unprepared for this sudden entrance Ren's teeth were bared as to replace the moan that could've exposed them. Ren's stoic expression was faltering every thrust, and little did he know; this round would only be the first of many.

By morning's sunrise the team leader of JNPR eye's darted open, he glanced to his teammates, all them awake and getting dressed in their combat attire.

"You're finally awake!" Came from the bubbly hammer wielder. "Hurry up! Today's all you can eat pancakes!"

"We'll wait for you two in the cafeteria." Was all the spartan clad could say before being dragged out of their dorm.

Jaune sighed in relief, to think it was all a dream. Upon glancing to Ren, the green clad had yet to put pants on and the upper half of his attire exposed a portion of his thigh with markings on it. Before entering the bathroom, he gave the blonde a seductive view of the writing on his thigh before closing the door. Jaune regained his blush as the image was forever burned into his mind. For on his teammate's leg were the words, followed by a heart near the end;

_Pls kiss here, Jaune_


End file.
